In The Presence Of Family, Wrapped In Love
by Dragon MoonX
Summary: Cozy up to the fire with a cup of hot coca, and listen as I tell the tale of Credence's first Yuletide celebration with his new family and friends. Post Crimes of Grindelwald; contains mild spoilers, family feels and a baby phoenix who wants to explore everything the season has to offer.
1. Nighttime Conversation

**In The Presence Of Family, Wrapped In Love**

Disclaimer: All Fantastic Beasts characters, names and locations belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

The seasons were changing as the year came to a close, bringing with it the first dusting of snow as the moon crested the hilltop.

For Credence, it had been a very long year, one that brought with it several changes, including a new name and some new friends. But the one thing that hadn't changed was the family that adopted him. Dragon was still the kind, caring mother she had always been, while Nagini remained shy and quiet, yet perfectly friendly.

One of his new companions was currently asleep in a shoebox that Credence kept under his bed. The box was lined with scraps of fabric, creating a makeshift nest for the baby phoenix he picked up during his travels. But as the night wore on the chick became restless, waking up and scratching at the inside of his box.

Credence slowly began to wake up, hearing a faint chirping noise from under the bed. The sound was small, a distant cry for food, or perhaps a bit of warmth and comfort. Whatever the reason, Credence quickly decided that it couldn't be ignored. He wouldn't be the type of parent Mary Lou was,

Sitting up in bed, Credence eased the covers off, sliding out from underneath the blankets and swinging his legs over the side of the mattress. He paused when he heard a low hissing sound, looking over at the sleeping serpent on the foot of his bed. When the chick called out a second time, Nagini shifted slightly, coiling herself tighter and flicking her tongue at the cold night air.

"It's alright," Credence whispered, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the sleeping serpent. He lowered himself onto the floor, reaching for the shoebox under the bed. "You don't have to be scared. I'm here now."

A renewed chorus of high pitched chirps filled the air, the chick wriggling and twittering as Credence lifted him from the shoebox.

"Are you hungry?" Credence asked, gently cradling the immortal creature until the twittering quieted down. "Do you want me to feed you?"

The phoenix cooed, blinking up at him.

Credence looked around. He spied a packet of sunflower seeds on the nightstand beside the bed. Nagini was hissing and starting to come awake, so he pocketed the seeds and got to his feet, taking the phoenix downstairs where he could feed him without disturbing his friend.

.oOo.

His adoptive mother was asleep in front of the fireplace, curled on the rug with her wings folded against her back. Like Nagini, she had the ability to transform at will. The only difference was that she preferred being in animal form, and was capable of human speech despite having the body of winged wolf.

Her ears perked up when she heard her son coming downstairs. "Is everything alright, son?" she murmured, opening her eyes and lifting her head off her paws.

"I'm okay, Ma," said Credence, moving to sit beside her. "My familiar is hungry. But Nagini is still asleep and I didn't want to be a bother."

Dragon gave her son a sympathetic lick, her warm muzzle brushing against his cheek. "Sweetheart, don't ever think of it as a bother. You're my baby, and you're Nagini's best friend."

A smile formed on his lips, but he remained silent, grateful that he now had a family who cared about him.

A moment passed before he reached into his pocket, removing a packet of sunflower seeds. "Here you go." Credence tipped the contents of the packet onto the rug, then lowered the chick onto the floor. "It's food. You can eat it, if you want."

The tiny creature looked at the seeds, hesitating before hopping off Credence's palm and onto the rug. He then began pecking at the seeds, taking one in his beak and tilting his head back before swallowing.

Dragon and Credence watched in silence, sharing a moment beneath the starry skies of autumn. Outside the air was crisp and clean, the frost forming delicate patterns on the windows while the world slept in peace and comfort.

"The winter solstice is next Friday," said Dragon, her gaze lingering on the chick as he gobbled up the last of sunflower seeds. "I've invited some of my friends over to celebrate the solstice. Namely Barty, Les and their adopted children."

Credence looked up from feeding his chick. "That means I can see Modesty again." He then realized that he had spoken out of turn, his shoulders sinking as he returned to watching the baby bird. "I mean, if that's alright with you," he muttered.

"Of course you can see your sister," said Dragon, her tail wagging happily. "I would never think of keeping you two apart. And then, on the morning of the winter solstice, there'll be presents and plenty of good food for you and Nagini to share."

His expression brightened, and Credence called the phoenix back to him, his pudgy little wings flapping as he waddled across the floor. "Thank you," he said, scooping up the baby bird and holding him against his chest. It wasn't long until the chick started dozing off, his eyes closing as he nestled in Credence's arms.

"Looks like your familiar is ready for bed," said Dragon, nodding in the direction of the drowsy phoenix. "You should probably think about going to bed too, Credence. It's cold out here, and you need your rest."

"Aurelius," Credence reminded her.

"My apologies." Dragon shook her head. "Force of habit really. You were Credence when I adopted you, and I have difficulty remembering to call you by your real name."

The Obscurial shrugged, as if to say he was alright with whatever she called him. He then carried the chick upstairs and went to bed, sleeping peacefully throughout the night while Nagini dozed beside him.


	2. The Magic In A Holiday Ornament

The following morning Credence awoke to the sound of bells, his mother's collar jingling merrily as she trotted upstairs. She had started taking boxes out of the attic, and was in the process of decorating when the doorbell rang.

It wasn't long until the noise reached the slumbering serpent on the foot of Credence's bed, her body transforming as smooth skin took the place of glossy green scales.

"Is there someone at the door?" she queried, lifting a hand and rubbing sleep from her eyes. Nagini crept across the mattress on her knees, stopping by the window and gazing out across the snow covered lawn. "Credence, it looks like Les has stopped by for a visit. But is that - ?" Her sentence ended abruptly, her jaw dropping at the sight outside the window.

"What is it, Nagini?" Credence sat up slowly, one hand reaching for the curtain and easing it aside. Together they watched as Barty went running across the yard, chasing a toddler who had abandoned his pants in the driveway.

Les looked back at them, sighing and shaking her head. "I'll handle this, Barty," she calmly stated, her breath steaming in the frigid air.

The Dementor lifted off the ground, her cloak billowing out behind her as she hovered over the rambunctious toddler. A scaly could be seen reaching out from under a length of fabric, withdrawing the sagging hood that covered her face. The air was then filled with a terrible wet, rasping sound, the fleeing two-year old swept off his feet by the power of his mother's suction.

"Mummy, no!" Gellert wailed, twisting and flailing in a futile attempt to escape. "I don't wanna wear no icky pants!" The words had barely left his mouth when he felt a pair of hands close around his waist, his cries growing louder and more frantic as he was forced into his pants for the second time that morning.

Nagini looked back at Credence. "And you say this is the man who gave you your wand and told you who you really are?"

"Sort of." Credence was still a moment, watching the Dementor thread an enchanted ribbon through the child's belt loop. "I still have a lot to learn about the wizarding world. Like potions that turn grown men into little children."

Credence looked away when the sound of jingling bells returned, followed shortly by the soft thump of paws on the staircase. His mother was moving downstairs, and Nagini was eager to join her. Credence, however, preferred to stay in bed. It was only with some gentle coaxing that he emerged from his room to greet the guests.

"Come on," Nagini said, taking him by the hand and leading him out into the hall. Together they made their way downstairs, stopping when they saw the colorful packages Barty was carrying across the threshold.

One by one, the pile of presents began to grow, each one wrapped in brightly colored paper with curling ribbons and decorative name labels. They looked nice, but Credence didn't really think that any of them were for him. Though maybe, if he was lucky, Modesty might have brought him something.

"Credence."

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice. He looked towards the front door, seeing a young girl dressed in a warm winter coat and boots, her mother standing beside her in the doorway.

"Sweetheart, you remember your sister, Modesty?" Dragon was saying, the little girl wiping the snow off her boots.

The Obscurial nodded and smiled politely. The next thing he knew Modesty was running towards him, flinging her arms around her delighted but still painfully shy brother.

"Modesty!" The sound of his exclamation made the guests smile at his reaction. Les was heard commenting on how cute they were, while Nagini covered her mouth and giggled. "It's good to see you again," he said softly, his arms around her in an awkward embrace.

"I hope you don't mind us stopping by," said Les, drifting along with all the style and grace of a proper Dementor. "I know you weren't expecting us until next week, but the kids wanted to drop off some last minute gifts." She then leaned in close and added in a whisper, "Don't worry, Dragon. I made sure Gel didn't wrap his pants and stick them in the pile of presents."

Dragon cocked her head to the side, a pleasant smile forming on her lips. "Of course we don't mind. You know you're always welcome in our home, Les." She looked back at her son, and was delighted to see him engaged in conversation with Modesty.

Finally, her son was going to have the joyful holiday season he deserved.

.oOo.

One by one, their voices began to depart, cheerful farewells and promises of return as the embers in the fireplace sprang to life. Outside the skies were grey, inside the halls were warm, the softly shimmering candles shining in the night.

In the silence that followed, Credence made his way over to the partially decorated tree, admiring the strands of tinsel adorning its branches. His mother had chosen shades of blue and bronze with silver ornaments shaped like glittering stars.

"It's beautiful," he murmured, the enchanted lights casting shadows along the contours of his face.

A flicker of warmth brushed against his skin, causing him to start when Nagini's hand brushed against his own.

"I'm sorry," she said, her eyes finding his before quickly looking away. "It's a very nice tree," she added when the silence between them had lingered for too long. "You're mother did a good job decorating it, Credence."

"But it isn't finished yet," he said, pausing took look back at his mother.

The Dranine was in the process of dragging the box of decorations across the floor, her fangs sinking into the cardboard that was threatening to split down the middle.

Seeing that she could use some help, Credence went to her and moved the box closer to the tree.

"Thank you, son," said Dragon, her ears drooping from exhaustion. "Sweetheart, would you be so kind as to help me finish decorating the tree?"

The Obscurial hesitated, unsure of what to say. Knowing his luck, he'd probably make a mess of things. As was usually the case whenever he tried helping out.

"Go on," Nagini whispered, her lips curling in a smile. She gently nudged him forward then reached into the cardboard box, her fingers closing around an ornament wrapped in brown paper.

There was rustling paper, followed by a low gasp, the Maledictus inhaling sharply as the paper was stripped away, revealing a green serpent wearing a Santa hat. "Dragon, it's adorable!" she cooed, lifting the little snake and admiring the glossy sheen on its scales. "It looks just like me."

"It's supposed to, Nagini. See, I've been collecting animal ornaments for a number of years. That one is meant to symbolize you. And Credence," Dragon looked over at her son, "this one I had made just for you." She then poked her snout into the cardboard box, emerging a minute later with a package in her jaws.

Curious, he knelt before his mother, allowing her to drop the package in his hands. "What is it?" Credence asked, standing slowly and glancing at Nagini.

The Maledictus was standing behind him, one hand on his shoulder as she raised herself up on her tiptoes, trying to get a better look at the unopened present. "Open it and see, Credence!" she said excitedly. "Maybe it's something pretty, like a snowflake ornament or a poinsettia."

His fingers tentatively reached beneath the corner of the wrapping paper, tearing it along the side. Something red came into view; the corner of a wing, the flowing tail feathers he recognized from his mother's books. Credence peeled away the remaining bits of paper, revealing a phoenix with a candy cane in its beak.

Dragon smiled, watching his expression brighten as the scarlet bird came into view. "Think of it as an early solstice gift, Credence. A present to celebrate the discovery of your true identity."

Credence stared at the miniature phoenix, astonishment etched into the lines on his face. "Thank you," he said, turning the ornament over in his hands. "This is what he'll look like when he's fully grown?" His mother nodded, and slowly he turned, placing the ornament on the tree.

"There's one more." Dragon reached into the box, being careful not to tear the paper as she removed a third ornament.

Credence and Nagini exchanged curious glances, the Maledictus coming forward and reaching for the parcel in Dragon's jaws. She carefully removed the ornament, sadness tugging at her heart when she unwrapped the package and saw a raven lying in the palm of her hand.

"Leta Lestrange," Nagini whispered, gazing tearfully at the ornament. Though she hadn't known her very well, she had seen enough to know her kindness and regret, remembering the story she told and the family she lost.

"I'm sure they're together now," said Dragon, glancing out the window at the starry skies above. "Two ravens in flight, one reaching out to hold the other after so many years apart. But that doesn't mean some part of her can't remain here with us."

Nagini nodded in agreement, then stood and placed the ornament on the tree.

They continued adding ornaments, a stunning unicorn and an adorable niffler finding their place amongst the stars and tinsel, until the time had come to add the finishing touches to the tree.

"Credence, I think you're ready to do this yourself," said Dragon, taking a step back and giving him some room. She nudged the silver star tree topper towards him, hoping that he might come forward and finish decorating the tree.

Credence hesitated, looking from the star to the tree and back again. "I can't," he said at length, letting his gaze drop to the floor. "I don't remember the incantation. Most of the time I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Yes, you do," said Nagini, trying her best to offer a bit of encouragement. "I saw you practicing the other day, and you were doing just fine." She gave him a reassuring pat on the back then moved to stand beside Dragon. "I believe in you, Credence. I know you can do this."

The Obscurial reached into his pocket, fingers trembling as they gripped the length of pine. He'd only been given a wand a short time ago, and yet his mother said his magic was extraordinary. Credence, being the modest individual that he was, tried convincing her otherwise, but she wouldn't listen.

"If you can take a chunk out of the hillside, you can finish decorating the tree," Dragon calmly stated. "I trust you, Credence. We both do."

Credence inhaled deeply, his mouth suddenly dry. He positioned his wand over the silver star, making a brief motion while muttering an incantation, and the star gently lifted into the air.

His heart was beating faster now, filling with joy and wonderment. Credence kept his wand trained on the star, lifting it higher and carefully placing it at the top of the tree. The others cheered, and Credence let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"I did it," he breathed, feeling more than a little relieved. Credence sank into the overstuffed armchair beside the tree, staring in amazement at the silver star. "I actually did it."

Dragon nuzzled her son's hand. "I never doubted you for a moment," she said, taking a seat beside him on the chair.


	3. Chaos In The Kitchen

With the morning of the winter solstice drawing near, Dragon and Nagini began preparing food for the feast. This, of course, required Dragon to be in human form, though she wasn't looking forward to the transformative process.

"Might as well get this over with," said Dragon, heaving an irritated sigh. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her wings shrinking until they vanished from sight. Her thinning fur retreated into her skin, leaving her shivering and cold.

"Merlin, I hate being human," she grumbled, leaning forward with both hands on the counter to steady herself. She grasped the corners of her robe and pulled them tight about her waist, her dark hair spilling forward to frame her face.

"You ought to consider yourself lucky," said Nagini, a hint of longing in her voice. "At least you'll always have the ability to change back into a person." A pause, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Forgive me for asking, but what exactly are you? An Animagus, yes?"

"No." Dragon shook her head. "I'm just an ordinary beast with the ability to shapeshift. I use this form whenever I have to go out in public. But the truth is I despise being human. So let's just get this over with as quickly as possible. My transformations only last a short while anyway."

Her transformation complete, the two friends began their holiday baking venture. Dragon decided on a chocolate Yule log cake, while Nagini went for something a bit less complicated.

"Pumpkin pie sounds easy enough," said Nagini, though to be honest she had little experience in the area of making pies. This soon became apparent when Dragon caught her wringing her hands and looking from one ingredient to the next, trying to figure out what to do and where to start.

"Just follow the recipe and you'll do fine, Nagini," said Dragon, her back towards her while stirring a mixture of hazelnut cream. But Nagini wasn't listening. She was too busy eyeing the delectable treats on the counter, her mouth watering from the sweet smell of fresh fruit and warm spices.

"Nagini." Dragon placed her bowl on the counter and slid a cookbook under Nagini's nose. "Here." She tapped the page with her index finger, finally drawing the Maledictus' attention. "You can do this. It isn't difficult to bake a pie."

Nagini hesitated before returning to the cookbook. "I think I remember how to do this," she muttered, passing her hand over the various ingredients and watching the crust spread itself into the tin. A few quick motions and the perfectly baked pie was finished, complete with a layer of whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon on top.

Her dish complete, the Maledictus crept up on the bowl of hazelnut cream, dipping her finger in the mixture and licking it clean. She quickly leaned in for another taste, her hand inches away from the bowl when suddenly a loud chirp rang out in the kitchen.

"Credence!" Nagini gasped, realizing at once that he had joined them in the kitchen. She spun around and saw the Obscurial standing behind her, one hand stroking the baby phoenix that always seemed to accompany him nowadays. When she looked back, Dragon was frowning at her, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Perhaps you ought to get started on your rice treats," Dragon suggested, thinking that a second task might keep her from sampling everything in the kitchen. "It will give you something to do while Credence and I decorate the cake."

"Yes." Nagini backed away and began taking ingredients out of the cupboard. "My apologies."

Credence set his chick on the counter, making sure to keep an eye on him while Dragon gathered powdered sugar, mint and cranberries for the decorations. He watched in amusement as the immortal creature explored the many objects on the counter, pecking at a bag of sugar before bedding down on the dish towel for a nap.

With his phoenix resting comfortably, Credence was free to begin helping his mother decorate. They spread hazelnut cream over the chocolate cake, then sprinkled a bit of powdered sugar, making it look as though a dusting of snow had settled on top. Next came springs of mint and fresh cranberries to simulate holly. It wasn't long until Dragon found herself snacking on some leftover cranberries, and she allowed her son to do the same.

"Normally I wouldn't let you have such an odd assortment of snacks. But this is the winter solstice. And what kind of mother would I be if I didn't let you have a treat every now and then?"

"Thank you," he said quietly, taking a handful of cranberries and sharing them with Nagini.

Neither of them noticed the curious chick that had come awake and was examining the pumpkin pie on the counter.

The baby phoenix leaned in close, blinking his large, round eyes and staring at the mound of whipped topping. Was this food? The phoenix wasn't sure. It smelled good, though. So he tried pecking at it, and came away with a dollop of cream on his beak.

More blinking and staring. The phoenix didn't know what to make of this. He sat down on the counter, his insides gurgling. The rumbling in his tummy continued to build, swirling the embers in his stomach until he hiccupped and burped up a fireball, igniting the topping on the pie.

Nagini shrieked when she noticed the flaming pie. "Dragon! Credence's familiar is making pumpkin pie flambé!"

The Dranine quickly withdrew her wand from a pocket in her robes, her son hurrying to remove the little phoenix while she extinguished the fire.

"I'm sorry, Ma," said Credence, clutching the baby bird against his chest. "I wasn't watching him like I should have." His hand was halfway to his belt buckle when his mother stopped him, her hand covering his to prevent him from taking off his belt.

"It's alright, Credence," she said gently. "It was just an accident. And besides, the pie has a nice caramelized glaze now. So it all works out in the end."

"Really?" His gaze drifted to the side where he saw Nagini dipping a finger into the warm topping and tasting it.

"Yes, it's quite alright, Credence." Dragon nodded and gave her son a comforting pat on the back. "However, you might want to put your familiar in your room for a little while."

.oOo.

The phoenix chick was fast asleep when Credence placed him in the pocket of his sweater, carrying him to dinner on the night of the winter solstice. Normally he would have left him in the shoebox under the bed, but Modesty had shown such excitement and enthusiasm when asking to see the little critter that he couldn't say no.

Meanwhile Nagini had discovered one of the many wonders of the holidays. It was called wine. Wine and scented pinecones. They were equally fascinating, and after having one too many glasses of this delightful beverage, she began lecturing the Dementor on the proper placement of pinecones.

"Do you like it?" Nagini queried, leaning sideways until she was practically falling from her seat. She motioned towards the centerpiece at the table: a lovely wreath with garlands of holly and mistletoe, bronze and silver ribbons, and a cluster of scented pinecones.

"Yes, it's very nice, Nagini." Les nodded, trying her best to be polite and mannerly.

Nagini took another sip from her drink, sloshing some wine down the front of her dress. "But you need to get the full effect. So I want you to pick the pinecone up and smell it."

"What?" Les turned in her seat and found herself nose to nose with the Maledictus.

"You heard me!" Nagini shouted. "Pick the pinecone up and smell it, then put it over there!"

"Nagini, honey, I think you've had enough." Dragon reached across the table, taking Nagini's glass of wine and passing it on to Barty.

While the others were busy with Nagini, Credence and Modesty sat with the sleepy chick at the dinner table. Though by now the noise from the guests had caused the phoenix to stir, his eyes wide and staring up at Modesty.

"You can pet him," Credence said, holding the chick out to his sister. "He's very warm and soft."

Modesty tentatively reached out her hand, stroking the chick in her brother's palm. The baby phoenix closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, cooing and nuzzling her with his beak.

"I think he likes you," said Credence.

The phoenix, delighted with the attention he was getting, chirped and looked around. The sights and sounds made him curious, wanting to explore and see what was going on.

He leapt out of Credence's hands and flopped onto the table, his wings flailing as he forced himself onto his feet. He was up and running before the Obscurial could catch him, zigzagging between plates and bowls, sliding in the cranberry sauce and leaving footprints all over the tablecloth.

Credence leaned across the table, reaching for the baby phoenix. Modesty gasped. Her eyes went wide, and she started to laugh. She tried helping him catch his familiar, and accidentally spilled the bowl of stuffing in the process.

By now everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching the phoenix's mad dash across the table. They saw Credence, inches away from catching the baby bird, when suddenly the chick took a running leap and nosedived into the gravy boat.

The chick flapped and floundered, crying out in distress as he turned over with his feet waving in the air.

"I'm so sorry," said Credence, rising from his seat and plucking the drippy chick from the gravy boat. "He was asleep. I didn't think he'd get loose at the dinner table."

Barty sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Modesty was still laughing. Though when she looked up and saw the stern expression on her father's face, she quickly put a hand over her mouth, stifling a fit of giggles.

Credence was trembling now, hugging his chick and wishing that he could melt into a puddle and hide under the carpet. When his sister saw the terrified look in his eyes, she turned to her mother, hoping to shoulder some of the blame so Credence wouldn't get in trouble.

"It was my fault," she said. "I asked him to show me his pet. I should have waited until after dinner before asking."

"Modesty, this is why we have rules about not bringing pets to the table," said Les, collecting a handful of napkins and passing them on to Credence so he could dry the feisty phoenix. "I thought you knew better after the coleslaw incident with your brother's chupacabra."

Dragon, being a magical creature, was a bit more lenient. She withdrew her wand and used it to clean up the mess, putting everything in its place before summoning a dish of birdseed and setting it on the table.

"I think he just wants to be part of the family gathering," she said thoughtfully, and the intoxicated Maledictus grinned.

"She's a nice lady," Nagini slurred, her elbow in her plate as she speared a slice of turkey and dipped it in the mashed potatoes. "Never one to turn away us animal people."

After some gentle coaxing, Dragon was able to convince her son to set the chick on the table. The phoenix, it seemed, was just as nervous as Credence, taking his time before climbing out of his owner's hand and approaching the dish of birdseed.

The chick blinked his overly large eyes, turning his head this way and that before finally tasting the birdseed.

Dragon grinned, stroking the phoenix as he paused to express his thanks in the form of a high pitched chirp. "See, Credence? He only wanted to have dinner with us." She leaned back in her seat, watching as the baby bird happily munched his dinner. "He's such an adorable little thing. You really are lucky to have him, son."

'I'm lucky to have all of you,' Credence thought, a rare smile tugging on the corners of his lips.


	4. The Gift Of Phoenix Song

Modesty was impatient, sitting on the edge of her seat and swinging her feet as Les helped Dragon clean up after dinner. Nagini had transformed into a snake and fallen asleep in the armchair beside the tree, while Barty sat beside his daughter on the couch, a half empty glass of wine in his hand.

Credence told his little sister that, according to their family tradition, presents were to be opened after dinner. Normally, the guests would have gone home after a leisurely chat, allowing Dragon and her family to open their presents. But Modesty was determined to stay put, her reason being that she wanted to give Credence his gift in person, rather than dropping it off and wishing him happy holidays.

It was understandable, seeing as how they'd been adopted by new families and didn't get to see each other as often as they used to. Les, being the kind, caring mother that she was, decided to stay a little longer so Modesty could spend time with her brother.

When the kitchen was cleaned and the dishes put away, Dragon joined her son in the family room, taking him by the hand and leading him towards the pile of presents under the tree. He seemed unwilling to believe that someone had given him a present, that is until Modesty came running up to him with a package in her hands.

"This is for you, Credence," she said, smiling and holding up the package. "I hope you like it."

The Obscurial looked at his mother, who nodded and smiled, letting him know that everything was alright.

He knelt down in front of his sister, taking the package and placing an arm around her. "Thank you," he said softly, pulling her close and giving her a hug.

She was still smiling when he let go, his fingers finding the red ribbon and tugging gently, untying the bow before peeling back the paper. His actions revealed a coloring book and a box of colored pencils. The pages were lined with detailed drawings of magical creatures, including one that looked very familiar.

"Is that a phoenix?" Credence asked, his eyebrows lifting towards his hairline. He touched the image on the paper: a beautiful bird with its wings spread wide, surrounded by a ring of fire.

"Uh-huh." Modesty nodded. "Mother said you'd like that one." She then plopped down on the armchair next to Nagini, who was slowly starting to come awake.

He set the coloring book aside, his gaze traveling from one beautifully wrapped package to the next. Then, after a moment of indecision, Credence reached for a box with silvery paper, only to discover a variety of colorful socks inside.

"Wool socks?" Credence peered into the box, seeing row after row of fuzzy socks. Fourteen pairs in all, with stripes, polka dots and checkered patterns. They were nice, but it left him feeling a little confused. "Ma, why did someone give me several pairs of socks?"

"It's because you're a Dumbledore now," his mother explained. "Everyone thinks you're obsessed with wool socks. I know that's true for at least one member of your family," she added thoughtfully. "Those probably came from him."

Modesty giggled, the large snake peering over her shoulder as Credence reached for another package. He removed the wrapping paper, and found a decorative glass jar filled with lemon drops.

"I swear, if the next one is full of goat feed," Dragon muttered, her voice trailing off into silence.

Thankfully, it was not. The remaining members of Les' family had given him a beginner's book of spells, along with a copy of The Sacred Power In Your Name.

The last gift was bigger than the others. So much so that it barely fit under the tree. It was draped in colorful fabric patterned with silver stars and little green snakes, the latter of which was slithering realistically across the material.

"This one is from you?" Credence looked at the name tag, seeing that it was from both Nagini and his mother. "Both of you?"

The snake uttered a sentence in Parseltongue, forgetting that no one could understand her. She then lifted her head off the arm of the chair, hiccupped, and transformed into a human.

"Yes, of course," she said pleasantly, swaying sideways and almost falling onto the floor. Modesty seized her arm, helping to steady the intoxicated Maledictus, and was squished against the back of the chair when Nagini laughed and toppled over.

Dragon ran towards the armchair, her jaws closing around the ruffles on Nagini's sleeve. She tugged on the fabric, being careful not to rip it, and managed to lift the snickering snake lady off Modesty.

Credence watched as his sister wriggled out from under Nagini and slid onto the floor. "I'm alright," she breathed, glancing up at Credence. "But I don't think Nagini should be allowed to drink so much at parties."

"I only had a little," Nagini insisted. She held her thumb and forefinger a few centimeters apart to show how little she'd been drinking. "This mush." Another hiccup. "Much. I'm sorry."

Seeing that Modesty was alright, the Obscurial turned his attention towards the colorful fabric and moving pictures. His hand closed around the material, carefully pulling on a corner until he could see what was underneath.

"Ma..." His lips parted, words failing him as he stared at his gift.

Dragon and Nagini had purchased a metal bird stand, complete with food and water bowls, jingly bell toys and treats for his phoenix.

"It's too much," said Credence, his throat constricting with emotion. He turned to his mother. "You didn't have to get this for me..."

"Nonsense, Credence. We've seen how you've been carrying that bird around since you got him. Setting him on countertops and kitchen tables, having him sleep in a shoebox under the bed. This way he'll have someplace to perch, and toys to play with." Dragon sat down next to her son and licked his cheek. "Go get him. Bring him downstairs and let's see how he likes his new toys."

Credence was still, gazing in amazement at all the presents he'd received. He tried to speak, to thank them for the gifts they had given him, but all that came out was a hoarse sob.

Nagini sat up straight, suddenly concerned. "Credence, are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." He sniffed and wiped his streaming nose on his sleeve. "I've... I've never been given so much before. And not just this. All of you... I didn't think I'd find a family like this..."

Dragon raised her paw, placing it on his shoulder while curling her wing around his back, enfolding him in her love and warmth. "I know, sweetheart. Mommy feels the same way about you." She closed her eyes, leaning in close so that her cheek brushed against his face. "You are so precious to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but it's nice to know I finally did something right."

"Thank you, Credence finally managed, his lips quivering as he smiled through his tears. And for Dragon it was enough, seeing him smile and knowing that, for once in his life, Credence was truly happy.

.oOo.

Later that night, as the first snows of winter fell gently from the evening skies, Credence climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. Nagini was beside him like always, the weight of her body settled comfortably against the back of his legs.

On the opposite end of the room, the phoenix chick was nibbling birdseed in his food bowl, his soft, downy feathers shining with a subtle glow Credence had never seen before. He seemed happier now, more content now that he had a perch to sleep on, and it showed in the gentle aura radiating from his scarlet plumage.

"Nagini," Credence whispered, giving the snake a gentle nudge with his foot. She was already asleep when she felt his toes in her side, hissing faintly and lifting her head off the mattress. "Nagini, look at my familiar... Does it look like he's glowing?"

As he said this, his muscles began to relax, his mind and body wrapped in the soothing warmth emanating from the timeless bird.

Nagini yawned and coiled herself tighter, her chin resting on Credence's foot as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Credence was lingering on the verge of sleep when he heard it, the first song his phoenix had ever sung. It was short, only a few notes repeated three or four times in the darkness of his room. But it was enough to carry him off to sleep as the first day of winter came to a close.


End file.
